A microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device is a microdevice that integrates mechanical and electrical elements on a common substrate using microfabrication technology. The electrical elements are formed using known integrated circuit fabrication technology. The mechanical elements are fabricated using lithographic processes that micromachine a substrate to selectively etch away portions of the substrate. Additional layers are often added to the substrate and then micromachined until the MEMS device is in a desired configuration. MEMS devices may include actuators, sensors, switches, etc.
It is ideal for a MEMS device to be in a hermetic environment to reduce its exposure to moisture and contaminants; however, current solutions fail to completely encapsulate the MEMS device, thereby exposing it to some moisture and contaminants over time.